newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tank Awards
Tank Awards are the annual awards at Newgrounds in order to honor those who had made great contributions to Newgrounds. Flash submissions are nominated by winning monthly contests, official days, or being included by the Newgrounds Staff. A panel of judges then selects the best game and movie of the year using an instant-runoff voting system, in which the panel votes for a number of submissions and the submission with the least votes doesn't factor into the next round. Winners get bronze tank trophies with their names on them. Each Tank costs approximately $500 to make. Criteria for Awards Movies and games are chosen by a panel of judges. The Musician of the Year is chosen by prominent members of the Newgrounds Audio Communityhttp://knuxrouge.newgrounds.com/news/post/86367, and Tom Fulp personally chooses the User of the Year. Movies * Quality of animation * Style and originality * Quality of writing * Pace and sense of timing * Score and sound effects Games * Overall concept and originality * Game mechanism and controls * Replay appeal * Level of difficulty/accessibility 2007 Movie Panel *Tom Fulp *Dan Paladin *MindChamber *Stamper *Luis *BlueHippo *Rucklo *Dustball *ZekeySpaceyLizard *nathanielmilburn *brycemilburn *Edmund McMillen Nominated Movies *Aladdin 3150 *Animator vs. Animation II *Blockhead Ghostmas *Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2 *The Composer *Dad's at Work *FlashBack 00 *Jerry * Madness Consternation *Madness: Deus Ex Machina *Project Freetown: Metropolis Circuit *My New Grounds *Rienland *Socklops *The Stranger Forest *Tomas et la Fraise *Waterlollies *What is Love? Game Panel *Tom Fulp *Mike *liljim *PsychoGoldfish *The-Swain *Afro-Ninja *jmtb02 *FrostedMuffins *Glaiel-Gamer *Toonimated *Krinkels *luka Nominated Games *Age of War *Artillery Live *Boss Bash *Detective Grimoire *Hewitt *The Impossible Quiz *The Impossible Quiz 2 *IndestructoTank! *Indestruc2Tank *The Last Stand *Newgrounds Rumble *Ongaku *PALADIN: the Game *Pandemic *Portal: The Flash Version *Sonny *Trick-or-Treat Adventure! *XENO TACTIC Winners *Movie of the Year: Waterlollies *Game of the Year: Newgrounds Rumble *User of the Year: Luis Castañón (Luis) *Musician of the Year: Selcuk Bor (MaestroRage) Adam Phillips on receiving the award Thanks so much NG for this huge honour. I couldn’t keep doing these movies without the continued support from Newgrounds and the Brackenwood fans. I’ve said it before and I’ll always say it: if it weren’t for Newgrounds, my site would still be a relative unknown on a shared server and I’d probably still be working in a studio as ‘talent-on-tap’ churning out terrible sequels, like so many extremely talented people who deserve better. Now I’m working from home, and while the money isn’t as good as a full-time job, I make enough in AdSense to pay for a dedicated host, which makes my site almost self-sufficient. This gives me time to work on my personal projects including a Brackenwood feature film which I’m no co-writing with a close ex-Disney colleague in Los Angeles. Quite simply, none of this would be happening if it weren’t for Newgrounds. I’ve got NG to thank for it all. I’m completely gob-smacked. Thank you, A. Phillips'' 2008 Movie Panel *Tom Fulp *Dan Paladin *Mindchamber *Adam Phillips *Luis *AlmightyHans *Zeebarf *SpikeValentine *Nogfish *Milburn Brothers *Sexual-Lobster *EdibleCastle Nominated Movies *Anusboy *Art in the Playground *The Assumption Song *Bambee *Chuck's New Tux *Collin & The Wishing Tree *Easy Way Out *Fallen Angel - Ep. 1 *The Greatest Idea Ever! *Harry the Harlequin Fetus *House of 1000 Cats *Jerry and the Closet *Madness Confabulation *Mastermind 2 & 3 *Metal Gear Awesome 2 *Metal Gear Funnies *Snowbot *2 - The Story of Khale *There She Is!! Steps 3, 4, and Final *These Pancakes Are Tiny *Walk in the Woods Game Panel *Tom Fulp *NegativeOne *Ansel *PsychoGoldfish *RiftMaster *Afro-Ninja *Coolio-Niato *FrostedMuffins *regulargabs *Phantasmagor *I-smel *luka Nominated Games *Achievement Unlocked *Aether *Bubble Tanks 2 *Castle Crashing the Beard *Chronotron *Dark Cut 3 *Dino Run * FPA: World 2 *the game *Gemcraft *Journeys of Reemus: Ch 2 *Karoshi:Suicide Salaryman *The Last Stand 2 *The Majesty of Colors *Mastermind: WC *Meat Boy *Pandemic 2 *Pico Blast *SHIFT *TentaDrill *The Torture Game 2 Winners *Movie of the Year: Chuck's New Tux! *Game of the Year: Fancy Pants Adventures: World 2 *User of the Year: Renae Pille (ReNaeNae) *Musician of the Year: Christian M. Krogsvold (Waterflame) 2009 Movie Panel *Tom Fulp *MindChamber *Luis *Zeebarf *Sexual-Lobster *W-P-S *El-Cid *JAZZA *Egoraptor *Zombie-Pimp *Milburn Brothers *FleckoGold Nominated Movies *The Ballad of Cripple Kane *Charlie the Unicorn 3 *ChristMASS, Inc. *Fruit *Get on My Horse *Grumatorium *Jerry: The End *Left 4 Speed *Madness Rising *Mastermind 4 *Run, Darnell, Run! *Saturday Morning Watchmen *Snow Snow for Lucy *Such is Life *$00pah NiN10Doh! *Tarboy *The Last of the Dashkin *The Transformer *TT: 011 Runner II *Waiting for the Bus! *War, Snow and Fire Game Panel *Tom Fulp *Mike *dELtaluca *Mockery *DrNeroCF *Scarybug *NegativeOne *PsychoGoldfish *Afro-Ninja *FrostedMuffins *jmtb02 *luka Nominated Games *Another Small Favor *Back to the Cubeture *Canabalt *Ching Chong Beautiful *Closure *Crush the Castle *Dadgame *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Gretel & Hansel *Level Up! *Miami Shark *Portal Defenders *Robot Dinosaurs *Sonny 2 *Spewer *Thing Thing Arena 3 *Time Fcuk *Toss the Turtle *Totem Destroyer 2 *Upgrade Complete! *William and Sly Winners *Movie of the Year: Tarboy *Game of the Year: Level Up! *User of the Year: Joshua Tomar (TomaMoto) *Musician of the Year: Hania Lee (hania)http://goat-man.newgrounds.com/news/post/466635 Links Awards Announced Nominees 2007 Winners 2007 Nominees for 2008 Winners 2008 Nominees 2009 Adam Phillip's Reaction Category:Awards Category:Flash cartoons Category:Flash games Category:Flash series